Harvest Moon Chat rooms
by Icefire149
Summary: have u ever wondered what would happen if all of our fav hm characters were in a chat room? find out! read and review!
1. day 1

**Icefire149 here! This isn't really a story but its basically the conversations of our lovely Harvest moon characters if they were in a chat room! I read a story just like this and I loved it so I wanted to write my own. Enjoy!!!**

**Anyone who doesn't understand the language used ask. And if anyone couldn't figure out who's, who there's a list at the end that says who's who.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I still don't own harvest moon **

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed on at 3:30pm_

**Farmergal33: **_singed on at 3:31pm_

**Cleaningwonder:** Hey whats up?

**Farmergal33: **nm rele. Just thinking

**Cleaningwonder: **bout?

**Farmergal33: **…

**Cleaningwonder: **please tell me its not Gray again?

**Farmergal33: **why on earth would I be thinking bout him?!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **because u LIKE him

**Farmergal33: **no I don't

**Cleaningwonder: **yea u do

**Farmergal33: **: (

**Farmergal33: **no I don't

**Beautyqueen4ever: **_signed on at 3:55pm_

**Chickenking21: **_signed on at 3:55pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **hey whatz up?!!!

**Chickenking21: **hi Ann, Claire

**Beautyqueen21: **what bout me?

**Chickenking21: **I just saw u ten minutes ago do I rele need to say hi again?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **yea duh

**Farmergal33: **ur so whipped

**Cleaningwonder: **u so are Rick

**Chickenking21: **stfu

**Farmergal33: **whipped, whipped, whipped. u are so WHIPPED!

**Chickenking21: **seriously shut up like now

**Farmergal33: **OMG r u telling me what to do?!!!!

**Chickenking21: **maybe I am

**Farmergal33: **_signed off at 4:10pm_

**Chickenking21: **yay I win

**Beautyqueen4ever: **do u realize ur gonna die right?

**Cleaningwonder: **yea. Claire is rele gonna kill u

**Chickenking21: **yeah right. Like she could take me on

**Cleaningwonder: **five, four, three ….

**Chickenking21: **whats with the counting?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **u'll see

**Chickenking21: **I don't know what I'll see

**Chickenking21: **omg!!!! Claire is ripping the door down!!!!!!

**Chickenking21: **help me!!!!!!!!!!!

**Chickenking21: **Karen!!!

**Chickenking21: **_signed off at 4:20pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **he so had that coming

**Beautyqueen4ever: **he so did

**Beautyqueen4ever: **uh I better go save him b4 Claire rele kills him

**Cleaningwonder: **yea. I'll go help ya on that

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed off at 4:22pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **_signed off at 4:22pm_

**Kailover4ever: **_signed on at 4:23pm_

**Kailover4ever: **heyy

**Kailover4ever: **wait where is everyone?!!!!!!!!! *cries*

________________________________________________________________________

Farmergal33 - Claire

Cleaningwonder - Ann

Chickenking21 - Rick

Beautyqueen4ever - Karen

Kailover4ever - Popuri


	2. day 2

**Disclaimer- you know the drill**

**Farmergal33: **_signed on at 2:22pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **_singed on at 2:22pm_

**Farmergal33: **heyy

**Kailover4ever: **_singed on at 2:23pm_

**Chickenking21: **_singed on at 2:23pm_

**Kailover4ever: **hi!!!!!!!!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **_singed on at 2:24pm_

**Chickenking21: **go away Kai!!!!!!!!!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **I love you too Rick :P

**Chickenking21: **stay away from me and my family forever!!!!!!!

**Booklove: **_singed on at 2:30pm_

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **hiya mares!!!!!

**Booklove: **hi Kai

**Kailover4ever: **hi Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3

**Chiceknking21: **brb

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **uh Popuri whats up with the SN?

**Kailover4ever: **ur my bf so of course its going to say how much I love you

**Booklove: **bf?

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **bf?!!!!

**Kailover4ever: **yea 3

**Booklove: **I g2g

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **no Mary don't go!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **Popuri im not ur bf. Just ur friend

**Kailover4ever: **what?

**Imtoosexy4u: **im only ur friend

**Kailover4ever: **/3 *cries!!!!!!*

**Kailover4ever: **_singed off at 2:43pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **lots o drama

**Farmergal33: **u got that right

**Chickenking21: **Kai WTF?!!!!!! What did u do to my sister!!!!!! She won't stop crying!!!!!!!!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **she thought we were dating and I told her we weren't

**Chickenking21: **I HATE u Kai!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **y? u didn't want me to be with her that way. U should be happy

**Chickenking21: **I know I should be, but now I got to deal with a crying sister

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **im sry

**Chickenking21: **well to damn bad!

**Chickenking21: **_singed off at 2:50pm_

**Farmergal33: **so much drama

**Booklover: **so u aren't dating Popuri?

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **nope

**Booklove: **: )

**Booklove: **_signed off at 2:53pm_

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **_singed off at 2:53pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **have u ever gotten the feeling that ur rele missed something?

**Farmergal33: **yea

_______________________________________________________________________

Framergal33 - Claire

Cleaningwonder - Ann

Imwaytoosexy4u - Kai

Chickenking21 - Rick

Kailover4ever - Popuri

Booklover - Mary


	3. day 3

**Disclaimer- u rele should know the drill by now, lol**

**Gray: **_singed on at 4:20pm_

**Cliff2121: **_singed on at 4:20pm_

**Gray: **hi

**Cliff2121: **hi

**Cleaningwonder: **_singed on at 4:22pm_

**Farmergal33: **_singed on at 4:22_

**Cliff2121: **hi Ann

**Cleaningwonder: **hi Cliff!

**Farmergal33: **hi Gray

**Gray: **hi

**Cleaningwonder: **Gray why is ur SN so un-creative?

**Gray: **what do u mean?

**Cleaningwonder: **its not creative, its just ur name

**Gray: **Cliff's SN is his name too!

**Cleaningwonder: **but he added numbers, that's a little thing called creativity

**Cleaningwonder: **which u lack

**Gray: **grrr

**Farmergal: **Ann be nice

**Cleaningwonder: ***rolls eyes*

**Cleaningwonder: **fine I'll be nice 2 ur bf

**Cliff2121: **bf? What?

**Cliff2121: **why do I always get left out of the loop?! : (

**Farmergal33: **what! I don't got a bf

Gray: ….

**Farmergal33: **what?

**Gray: **_singed off at 4:30_

**Farmrergal33: **no!!!!! y did he sign off?

**Cliff2121: **cause I think u upset him by ur reaction

**Farmergal33: **y would it upset him?

**Cliff2121: **cause he LIKES u

**Famrergal33: **damn ur just like Ann

**Farmergal33: **wait what?!!!!

**Farmergal33: **he LIKES me?!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **I told ya

**Cliff2121: **well I think he does

**Cliff2121: **oh shit

**Cleaningwonder: **oh shit is right

**Farmergal33: **what?!!!!!!!! Idk whats going on!!!! Whats wrong?!

**Cleaningwonder: **Gray just went flying upstairs, he was reading my computer screen after he signed off. Now hes trying to get the bedroom door open to attack Cliff

**Farmergal33: **ur one dead man Cliff

**Cliff2121: **shit he almost has the door open, help!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **I'll help ya Cliff

**Cleaningwonder: **_singed off at 4:33pm_

**Cliff2121: **_signed off at 4:33pm_

**Farmergal33: **great now im all alone

**Farmergal33: **so what do I do now?

**Farmergal33: **come on someone please sign on!!!!!!

**Farmergal33: **this is so boring!

**Gray: **_singed on at 4:44pm_

**Farmergal33: **hi : )

**Gray: **hi Claire

**Farmergal33: **how bad did u beat up Cliff?

**Gray: **u know bout that?

**Gray: **uh….

**Gray: **not bad

**Gray: **him and Ann are locked in a closet. They annoy me too much

**Farmergal33: **u better hope there isn't anything important in that closet

**Gray: **y?

**Farmergal33: **who knows what those two love birds would do in there, lol

**Gray: **oh shit ur right

**Farmergal33: **Gray?

**Gray: **yea?

**Farmergal33: **do u rele LIKE me?

**Gray: **…..

**Farmergal33: **its too bad that you don't, cause I rele like you

**Farmergal33: **_singed off at 4:50pm_

**Gray: **: )


	4. day 4

**I hope your all enjoying these chapters. Its pure randomness with small storylines. I hope you all can tell theres some Kairy going on! : )**

**And im sry im such a horrible proof reader. I know I sometimes don't catch typing errors with "signed" and "singed" lol. Im so sorry.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own harvest moon **

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Farmergal33: **_signed on at 3:30pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **_signed on at 3:30pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed on at 3:31pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **hey whats up?

**Cleaningwonder: **nm

**Farmergal33: **nothing much rele kinda bored

**Farmergal33: **no wait, brb

**Cleaningwonder: **what bout u Karen?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **nm. I've been spending the day trying to get Popuri to stop crying

**Cleaningwonder: **oh

**Cleaingwonder: **hows she doing?

**Beautyqueen4ever:** good kinda, she just wont stop crying!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **I can't take it anymore! Here u talk to her

**Cleaningwonder: **…..sure?

**Sadness: **_signed on at 3:40pm_

**Sadness: **hi

**Cleaningwonder: **is that u Popuri?

**Sadness: **yes

**Farmergal33: **back

**Farmergal33: **oh hey Popuri! How ya doing?

**Sadness: **I feel nothing but sadness

**Beautyqueen4ever: **see I told u!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **just smile Popuri. U don't need Kai hes an idiot!!!!

**Sadness: **but I thought he was my idiot!!!! *cries uncontrollably*

**Farmergal33: **come on Popuri hes just a guy. U don't need him

**Sadness: **says u. ur happy u got Gray!!!

**Farmergal33: **what the hell?

**Farmergal33: **y the hell does everyone think we're dating?!!!!!!!!!!

**Sadness: **I never said u 2 were dating :P

**Farmergal33: **omg!

**Cleaningwonder: **lol!!!!!!!!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **rofl!!!!!!!!!!

**Farnmergal33: **grrr I hate u all so much

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **singed on at 3:45pm

**Sadness: **omg!!!! Whaaaaa!!!!!!!! What do I do!!!!!!!!!!!!?

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **hey!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **hey is that u Popuri???

**Sadness: **……yea?

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **im so sry Popuri

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **please talk to me Popuri

**Sadness: **_signed off at 3:48pm_

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **uh!!!!! Damn it!

**Farmergal33: **too bad Kai

**Cleaningwonder: **don't worry she'll come around

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **hopefully, brb

**WaysexierthanKai: **_signed on at 4:50pm_

**WaysexierthanKai: **hi

**Cleaningwonder: **uh….who is that?

**WaysexierthanKai: **Gray…..who do u think it was?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **nice SN

**WaysexierthanKai: **what do u mean?

**WaysexierthanKai: **OMG!!!!!!

**WaysexierthanKai: **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY SN?!!!!!!!!

**Farmergal33: **roflmao!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **is that what u did when u were bored Claire?

**WaysexierthanKai: **how did u change my SN?!!!!!!!!

**Farmergal33: **ur password isn't that hard to figure out

**Beautyqueen4ever: **what was it? Password? Lol

**WaysexierthanKai: **grrr

**Farmergal33: **it was!!!! Lol

**WaysexierthanKai: **im changing it right now

**Farmergal33: **I bet twenty bucks that its going to be hat

**WaysexierthanKai: **grrr!!!!!!!!

**WaysexierthanKai: **how do u keep figuring them out!!!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **cause she likes u

**WaysexierthanKai: **I know

**Farmergal33: **wtf?!!!!!!!!!!!!! What the hell r u doing?!!!!!!

**WaysexierthanKai: **sry Claire! Im so sry.

**Cleaningwonder: **I knew it!!!!!!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **so r u 2 dating?!!!!!???????????!!!!!??????????/

**WaysexierthanKai: **………

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **back

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **what the hell?!!!!!! Who is that?!!!!!!!!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **no one is sexier than me!!!! Im Kai for goddess sake!!!!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **so Claire y did u change Gray's SN to that????

**Farmergal33: **……..

**Imtoosexy4u: **that's Gray?!!!!!! What?!!!!!!

**WaysexierthanKai: **what do u got a problem?!!!!!!!!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **hell yea!!!!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **I challenge u to a sexy off!!!!!!!!!!

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **_signed off at 4:09pm_

**WaysexierthanKai: **a sexy off? What?

**Farmergal33: **I get to judge!!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **me too!

**Farmergal33: **_signed off at 4:10pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **_signed off at 4:10pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **I better judge too. I guess it will be fun

**WaysexierthanKai: **whats going on!!!!! Someone tell me!!!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed off at 4:13pm_


	5. day 5

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or Pokemon**

**Hey Icefire149 here! I'm glad you all are enjoying these chapters. It's pure randomness. I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing. If anyone wants to give me more idea of what you want the topic to be in future chapters just let me know. I love to hear ideas! Thanks.**

**And if any of you are having trouble figuring out what they are saying like "rofl" for example (it means rolling on the floor laughing) I'll have a list of all words like that on my profile page soon! **

**Reference:**

**Booklover - Mary**

**Imwaytoosexy4u - Kai**

**Jackattack - Jack**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Booklover: **_signed on at 4:40pm_

**Imwaytosexy4u: **_signed on at 4:40pm_

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **Mary! Hi!

**Booklover: **hello Kai

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **so how is my beautiful librarian doing?

**Booklover: **good, u?

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **good now that I'm talking to you

**Booklover: **: )

**Jackattack: **_signed on at 4:45pm_

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **oh how great it him

**Booklover: **hello Jack

**Jackattack: **hi Mary : )

**Jackattack: **Kai

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **Jack

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **so whats up with the SN? Jackattack? That sounds like some lame Pokemon thing

**Jackattack: **hey! Pokemon is epicly awesome

**Jackattack: **and my SN is way better than yours. Imwaytoosexy4u? Okay u wouldn't know sexy if it bit u in the butt

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **im the definition of sexy. U wouldn't know sexy if it kicked your a$$

**Booklover: **boys….no fighting please

**Jackattack: **im sry Mary

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **Mares im so sry. I'll be good now : )

**Jackattack: ***cough* suck up *cough*

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **brb

**Imwaytoosexy4u: **_signed off at 4:50pm_

**Jackattack: **yes!!!! He's gone

**Booklover: **y do u 2 always fight?

**Jackattack: **……..

**Booklover: **Jack

**Jackattack: **I just don't like him to be around you

**Booklover: **y?

**Jackattack: **stuff

**Booklover: **im not going to get any info out of u now am I?

**Jackattack: **nope : )

**IruleJacksucks: **_signed on at 4:55pm_

**IruleJacksucks: **hey! Im back : )

**Booklover: **Kai?

**IruleJacksucks: **in the flesh

**Jackattack: **ur such a baby

**IruleJacksucks: **how am I a baby?

**Jackattack: **because u took everything to a new level stupid

**IruleJacksucks: **w/e

**IruleJacksucks: **Mary?

**Booklover: **im not joining this fight

**IruleJacksucks: **I know but …

**Booklover: **what Kai?

**IruleJacksucks: **I rule Jack SUCKS

**Jackattack: **brb

**Jackattack: **_signed off at 5:00pm_

**Booklover: **Kai …..

**IruleJacksucks: **what Mary?

**Booklover: **I have no response. I rele don't know what to do with u, lol. I can't stand fighting

**IruleJacksucks: **im sry Mary. I swear I'll be good now

**Booklover: **thanks : )

**Kai=stupid: **_signed on at 5:03_

**Booklover: **Jack *shakes head in disproval*

**Kai=stupid: **sry Mary

**Booklover: **I g2g. ttyl

**IruleJacksucks: **bye Mary

**Booklover: **_signed off at 5:04pm_

**IruleJacksucks: **look what u did!!! She signed off

**Kai=stupid: **look what I did? It was ur fault!!!

**IruleJacksucks: **y can't u leave us alone Jack

**Kai=Stupid: **she is my friend just as much as she is ur friend

**IruleJacksucks: **but she likes me more : p

**Kai=stupid: **yea right

**Kai=stupid: **she will love me forever, not u

**IruleJacksucks: **ur so wrong


	6. day six

**I'm so happy that so many people have been reading and reviewing!!! I really do appreciate it! So I really wanted to say thank you to all of my readers. And by request I've put a list of terms on my profile page, so check it out! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed on at 3:30pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **_signed on at 3:30pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **hey whats up

**Beautyqueen4ever: **omg! Omg! OMG! U will not believe who I saw fighting today!

**Cleaningwonder: **omg! Who?!!!!!!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **Jack and Kai!!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **I thought jack lived in forget-me-not-valley?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **he does. He came to visit Mary

**Cleaningwonder: **oh. But y was he fighting with Kai?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **r u serious?

**Cleaingwonder: **yea

**Beautyqueen4ever: **Kai LIKES Mary too

**Cleaningwonder: **oh. I get it now

**Beautyqueen4ever: ***smacks self in forehead*

**Farmergal33: **_signed on at 3:35pm_

**Farmergal33: **hey whats up?

**Cleningwonder: **hey do u know your brother is in town?

**Farmergal33: **rele? I didn't know

**Beautyqueen4ever: **and guess what hes doing right now?

**Farmergal33: **what?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **he's fighting with Kai

**Cleaningwonder:** u mean its happening right now?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **yea

**Farmergal33: **Jack is a nut case. Where is he fighting. I better stop him b4 he kills Kai

**Beautyqueen4ever: **in front of the library

**Farmergal33: **lovely

**Farmergal33: **signed off at 3:58pm

**Cleaningwonder: **who do u think is going to win the fight?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **idk. U wanna go watch?

**Cleaningwonder: **sure!

**Cleaingwonder: **_signed off at 4:00pm_

**Booklover: **_signed on at 4:00pm_

**Booklover: **help!!!! Jack and Kai r killing each other

**Beautyqueen4ever: **Claire is coming to the rescue. She left a few minutes ago

**Booklover: **I know shes here and jack keeps pushing her side

**Booklover: **I think shes going to join the fight any second

**Beautyqueen4ever: **lol. U got to love Claire

**Booklover: **I don't even know y jack and kai are fighting

**Beautyqueen4ever: **r u serious???

**Booklover: **yes

**Beautyqueen4ever: **they are fighting over YOU!

**Booklover: **oh be serious Karen

**Beautyqueen4ever: **I am! How do u not know that both of those boys love you???

**Booklover: **I seriously doubt that both boys like me that way. They are just my friends anyways

**Beautyqueen4ever: **but do u like one of them?

**Booklover: **……

**Beautyqueen4ever: **I'm taking that as a yes

**Booklover: **oh shoot Claire just joined the fight

**Booklover: **ttyl

**Beautyqueen4ever: **no!!!! tell me who u like

**Booklover: **_signed off at 4:09pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **-.-


	7. day 7

**Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed on at 4:40pm_

**Booklover: **_signed on at 4:40pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **hello

**Booklover: **hey whats up?

**Cleaningwonder: **nm

**Cleaningwonder: **u?

**Booklover: **nm rele

**Cleaingwonder: **hey Mary can I ask u something?

**Booklover: **of course

**Cleaningwonder: **whenever I see you in person u always talk with perfect grammar. But here online u speel words wrong and shortened. Y do u do that? I would expect u to write with perfect grammar

**Booklover: **that's a good question

**Booklover: **I always like too keep good grammar. Just talking to all of u, my friends is fun on the computer. And if I try to type everything out it would take forever

**Cleaningwonder: **oh

**Beautyqueen4ever: **_signed on at 4:55pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **hey

**Cleaningwonder: **hi

**Booklover: **hi

**Beautyqueen4ever: **hi Mary : )

**Booklover: **….?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **we never finished our conversation the other day

**Booklover: **rele?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **yes. U were going to tell me who u like. Jack or Kai

**Booklover: **………

**Cleaningwonder: **so who do u like?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **yea!

**Booklover: **not telling

**Cleaningwonder: **karen who do u think mary likes?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **I think she likes Kai

**Cleaningwonder: **rele?!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **wait don't tell me u think she likes Jack?!

**Cleaningwonder: **I do think she likes Jack

**Beautyqueen4ever: **so who do u like Mary?!!!!

**Booklover: **oh look at the time I have to go

**Cleanignwonder: **no!!!!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **u better not mary

**Booklover: **_signed off at 5:05pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **grrr

**Cleaningwonder: **sry Karen

**Beautyqueen4ever: **I'll find out one day I swear!!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **hey karen

**Beautyqueen4ever: **what?

**Cleaingwonder: **so I was talking to cliff the other day

**Beautyqueen4ever: **and..?

**Cleaningwonder: **do u think he likes me??

**Beautyqueen4ever: ***slaps self in forehead* y do u ask me that every day??????

**Cleaningwonder: **cause I don't know if he does or if he doesn't

**Beautyqueen4ever: **and I tell u everyday yes I think he does like u. damn people on mars can tell that!!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **there are people on mars?

**Beautyqueen4ever: ***slaps self in fore head*


	8. day 8

**Hey Icefire149 here! I hope you all have been enjoying these chapters. I know I'm having fun writing them. I just wanted to say I got a new poll posted on my profile if anyone wants to check it out. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own harvest moon**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed on at 3:42pm_

**Farmergal33: **_signed on at 3:42_

**Cleaningwonder: **hey how u doing

**Farmergal33: **good. Still a bit sore from that fight the other day

**Cleaningwonder: **well no one told u to jump into it!

**Farmergal33: **my brother = my fight

**Cleaningwonder: ***rolls eyes* w/e

**Farmergal33: **at least the fight ended not long after I jumped in : D

**Cleaningwonder: **the fight only ended cause gray broke it up

**Farmergal33: **I still wonder y he did that

**Cleaningwonder: ***slaps self in fore head*

**Cleaningwonder: **he broke up the fight for 1 reason

**Cleaningwonder: **he LIKES u and didn't want u to get hurt

**Farmergal: **there is nothing going on between me and gray

**Cleaningwonder: **keep telling ur self that

**Farmergal33: ***pouts*

**Cleaningwonder: **w/e

**: **_signed on at 3:55pm_

**Farmergal33: **hey

**: **hi

**Cleaningwonder: **who is that?????

:…..Cliff

**Cleaningwonder: **nice new SN

**: **new SN?

**: **whoa! How did that get changed???

**Farmergal33: **lol

**: **Claire did u change my SN?

**Farmergal33: **yes I did

**: **thanks

**Cleaningwonder: **???

**: **I like it. And its way more than I could have com up with

**Farmergal33: **ur welcome

**Clairesproperty: **_signed on at 4:00pm_

**Farmergal33: **who is that?!!!! And whats up with the SN???!!!!

**Clairesproperty: **omg! Who changed my SN again?!!!

**: **…..Gray?

**Clairesproperty: **yea

**Cleaningwonder: **ROFL!!!!!!

**Clairesproperty: **Claire what the heck! Y did u change my SN again!!!

**Farmergal33: **I didn't change it

**Cleaningwonder: **lol

**Farmergal33: **ANN!!!!!!!!! U CHANGED IT DIDN'T U?!!

**Cleanibgwonder: **so what if I did

**Farmergal33: **y would u change it to 'Clairesproperty'?

**Cleaningwonder: **cause its sooooooooo tru

**Farmergal33: **no its not

**Cleaningwonder: **yea it is

**Farmergal33: **do u want me to come over there and kick ur butt???

**Cleaningwonder: **I would kick ur butt if u tried

**Farmergal33: **signed off at 4:11pm

**Cleaningwonder: **shit im gonna be murdered

**Clairesproperty: **u so r

**Cleaningwonder: **call her off!!! Help me!!!!

**Clairesproperty: **no

**: **I'll help u Ann

**Clairesproperty: ***rolls eyes*

**Cleaningwonder: **thank u Cliff : )

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed off at 4:15pm_

**: **girl fight!!!!

**Clairesproperty: **nice. U wanna go watch?

**: **I wasn't gonna sit in our room and wonder whats gonna happen all night


	9. note

Icefire149 here. I got a special authors not about that last chapter of Harvest Moon Chat Rooms. I wrote that last chapter wit out any issues but when it was posted fan fiction changed and deleted Cliff's screen name and I've been unsuccessful in fixing it so it must remain as is, unless its magically fixed. Lol. Incase any of you were wondering his new screen name in that chapter was Mr. Shyguy.

Thank You.


	10. day 9

**Now who thought I wasn't going to continue this story of randomness? I'm not planning on ending this story for a while. But I am running out of fresh ideas for this story. If anyone has any thing they would like these characters to talk about, or anything you all want to happen just PM me or leave it in the review. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon and if I did I would be the happiest person in the world!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Clairesproperty: **_signed on at 3:33pm_

**: **_signed on at 3:33pm_

**: **hi!

**Clairesproperty: **hi

**: **nice SN

**Clairesproperty: **shoooooooot I forgot to change it

**: **and I thought you liked it

**Clairesproperty: **shut up

**: **NEVER!!!

**Clairesproperty: **y don't you talk this much in person?

**: **idk

**Clairesproperty: **w/e anyways I'll brb. I must change this SN

**Clairesproperty: **_signed off at 3:39pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed on at 3:40pm_

**: **hey

**Cleaningwonder: **hi Cliff. What's up

**: **nm, u?

**Cleaningwonder: **nm rele, just rele sore

**: **u still sore from that fight with Claire?

**Cleaningwonder: **yea

**: **I'm sry. U just got to remember not to provoke Claire

**Cleaningwonder: **w/e

**: **feel better : )

**Cleaningwonder: **thanks : )

**Gray: **_signed on at 3:45pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **do I have to guess who that is? Lol

**Gray: **w/e I couldn't think of a better SN

**: **u should have just kept Clairesproperty for a SN

**Gray: **y

**Cleaningwonder: **cause its soooooooo true

**Gray: **no it isn't

**: **yea it is

**Gray: **no it isn't

**: **u just told me yesterday

**Gray: **quiet u!!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **WHAT?!!!!! SPEAK CLIFF SPEAK!

**: **idk y Gray is getting mad but

**Gray: **don't you dare!!!

**: **what?! All u said yesterday was how much u like Claire

**Cleaningwonder: **I KNEW it!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Gray: **I hate you

**Cleaningwonder: **I KNEW IT!!!!! YOU LIKE CLAIRE!!!!

**Gray: **if u tell anyone u will die

**Cleaningwonder: **w/e

**Gray: **I mean it

**Cleaningwonder: **ok

**: **ok

**Farmergal33: **_signed on at 3:51pm_

**Farmergal33: **hey whats up

**Gray: **……

**Cleaningwonder: **: )

**: **hi Claire

**Farmergal33: **I have the feeling that I'm missing something big

**Cleaningwonder: **u r so right

**Gray: **don't you dare Ann

**: **_signed off at 3:53pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **y did he sign off?

**Gray: **idk

**Farmergal33: **idk

**Farmergal33: **so what was it that I missed?

**Gray: **_signed off at 3:55pm_


	11. day 10

**Icefire149 here with another chapter. Yay!!! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Beautyqueen4ever: **_signed on at 4:00pm_

**Imwaytosexy4u: **_signed on at 4:00pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **hey

**Imwaytosexy4u: **hi

**Beautyqueen4ever: **what's up?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **nothing. Life is sad and pointless

**Beautyqueen4ever: **u still sad from losing that sexy off?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **HOW COULD I LOSE?!!!! I'm Kai for goddess sake!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **but you were battling against Gray and he is hot!

**Imwaytosexy4u: **WHAT?!!!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **I mean how did u expect to win when u made Claire the judge?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **no one is immune to my charms

**Beautyqueen4ever: **well Claire is. And besides everyone knows she loves Gray

**Imwaytosexy4u: **Claire loves Gray?!!!!!!!!! What? How did I not know?

**Beautyqueen4ever: ***slaps self in forehead*

**Gray: **_signed on at 4:10pm_

**Gray: **hi

**Beautyqueen4ever: **hey

**Imwaytosexy4u: **YOU!!!

**Gray: **am I missing something?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **due to new knowledge I have proof that u cheated during our sexy off!

**Gray: **y would I cheat. I didn't even want to be in that sexy off. Its not my fault that u lost

**Imwaytosexy4u: **WRONG!!! It is ur fault

**Gray: **how?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **Claire was the judge and she clearly likes u. so that's y u won

**Gray: **its still not my fault. U picked her to be the judge!!!!

**Imwaytosexy4u: **FINE! I challenge you to a rematch. RIGHT NOW!!!!!

**Imwaytosexy4u: **_signed off at 4:17pm_

**Gray: **shouldn't I have a choice?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **nope! lol


	12. day 11

**Icefire149 here. I would like to say thank you to all of my readers. I was so surprised by how many of you gave me such great ideas for future chapters. I really do appreciate it, and I will be using many of them in the future chapters. So as a thank you, you all get tons of virtual cookies!!! Thanks for reading!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own harvest moon, if I did I would be happy**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Beautyqueen4ever: **_signed on at 5:55pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed on at 5:55pm_

**Imwaytosexy4u: **_signed on at 5:56pm_

**Beautyqueen4ever: **how u doing Kai?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **life is terrible

**Cleaningwonder: **please tell us why? Lol

**Imwaytosexy4u: **HOW COULD I LOSE? I'M KAI!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **r u serious?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **yes!!!

**Cleaningwonder: **rofl

**Beautyqueen4ever: ***slaps self in forehead*

**Imwaytosexy4u: **how could I lose again? I even made sure Claire wasn't the judge!

**Cleaningwonder: **that's y its so funny

**Imwaytosexy4u: **how is that funny?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **you picked Popuri to be the judge!!!!!!!!!!!

**Imwaytosexy4u: **and?

**Beautyqueen4ever: **u still expected to win?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **no one is immune to my charms

**Cleaningwonder: **rofl

**Imwaytosexy4u: **y didn't she pick me as the winner? I thought she was my friend

**Beautyqueen4ever: **the girl hasn't stopped crying since you broke up with her. And u expected her to pick u as the winner?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **when u put it that way I guess it makes it a possibility that I wouldn't win

**Cleaningwonder: **a possibility ?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **yes

**Beautyqueen4ever: ***slaps self in forehead*

**Beautyqueen4ever: **u know what? I'll be the judge

**Imwaytosexy4u: **yes! Rematch

**Beautyqueen4ever: **no. no. no. quiet Kai

**Beautyqueen4ever: **I was there at both sexy offs and I'll declare the winner

**Cleaningwonder: **so how much of a chance does Kai got at winning?

**Imwaytosexy4u: **well I AM the clear winner

**Beautyqueen4ever: **I have made my decision

**Cleaningwonder: **dun dun dun

**Beautyqueen4ever: **what r u doing Ann?

**Cleaningwonder: **sound affects

**Beautyqueen4ever: **ok…..

**Imwaytosexy4u: **just tell me who won!!!!!!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **ok

**Beautyqueen4ever: ** the winner is………………………………..

**Beautyqueen4ever: **………………………………......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Imwaytosexy4u: **come on and tell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **the winner is Rick

**Imwaytosexy4u: **WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Beautyqueen4ever: **yes. I have made the final decision. Accept it Kai

**Beautyqueen4ever: **_signed off at 6:15pm_

**Cleaningwonder: **lol

**Imwaytosexy4u: **am I in a parallel universe?

**Cleaningwonder: **nope

**Cleaningwonder: **and if I had to choose. I think the winner should be Cliff

**Cleaningwonder: **_signed off at 6:17pm_


End file.
